


Basketful of Cookies

by IzuKou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Hinata is domestically talented and you cannot tell me otherwise, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuKou/pseuds/IzuKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Imagine Person A of your OT3 making heart shaped cookies for Persons B and C.</p>
<p>Daichi and Suga come home exhausted after finals. Hinata makes them cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basketful of Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a future fic where Hinata goes to college with Daichi and Suga. They share an apartment.

Baking was not a skill that most people would associate with Hinata Shouyou. They would think about volleyball and his ability to jump before they thought of anything else. However, both of his boyfriends would argue that his baking skills were even more astonishing than his jumps and would adamantly praise him for any and all treats that he baked. His cakes, his cookies, his pies, everything that he had ever made for them had surely been some of the best-tasting desserts that they had ever had the pleasure of eating.

Within their compact apartment, it was always advised that, when Hinata was making something, one should steer clear of the kitchen area. Kageyama had learned that the hard way when he had come to visit, having gone near the fridge to get a bottle of water while Hinata had been making macaroons. Suga had attempted to warn him, but the younger setter brushed it off and had, consequently, nearly been thrown out of the apartment by a screeching redhead. Ever since then, Kageyama refused to go near the kitchen.

Oddly enough, out of the three of them, Suga was the one who had absolutely no cooking abilities. Hinata had come home from classes one day to find the kitchen in shambles after the eldest male’s failed attempt to cook dinner for his two lovers. He couldn’t understand how Suga could be so bad at cooking that he managed to set the microwave on fire and blow up the stove while making, of all things, _curry_. Needless to say, neither Hinata nor Daichi allowed Suga to ever make dinner again.

Daichi’s food was edible. That was about the only way to describe it. It wasn’t bad, but it also wasn’t good. He would be the one to cook dinner only if Hinata was going to be out until super late. Hinata had offered to teach him how to cook better, but Daichi had passed on it. He didn’t enjoy it the same way that the middle blocker did.

Hinata was the one who used the kitchen most often. He wasn’t just good at baking; he was good at cooking in general. Most of the time, the youngest was the first one to wake up in the morning, preparing breakfast and lunch before either of the other two awoke. It had been decided only a few months after they began living together that he would be in charge of all food preparation.

The two older males were all for letting the youngest have full reign of the kitchen as they quite enjoyed his food. Whenever they were overly exhausted or had any kind of ailment, eating his cooking almost seemed to help them feel better. It was like food items in video games where eating helps to recover stamina or hit points. However, of all of his cooking, Hinata’s homemade cookies were the most magical.

“You two look exhausted,” Hinata stated after turning to greet his lovers as they entered the apartment, Suga shutting the door behind him. Standing in front of the stove, he stirred something inside of a sauce pan. The savory scent of beef filled the room, and both Suga and Daichi inhaled deeply as they sat down to take off their shoes, already feeling slightly relaxed just from smelling his food.

“Finals were long,” Daichi replied shortly, groaning as he collapsed onto the large, comfy sofa. He leaned against the back of it and closed his eyes. The spot next to him sunk inwards, and the brunet felt a warm body snuggle into his side. By process of elimination, since Hinata was still cooking, he was able to determine that it was Suga.

“Why don’t you two go take a bath?” The redhead suggested to the pair, tapping the large utensil on the side of the pan and setting it on the spoon rest. He shuffled over to the sofa and wrapped his arms around the two older males from behind, pressing loving kisses into their hair. “I already filled the tub, and it’ll be a while before dinner is ready!”

Daichi grunted and Suga let out a small whine of displeasure, drawing a chuckle from their younger lover. Both of them could get so childish when they were tired, and the small spiker found it oddly endearing. He let out a huff of exasperation and maneuvered around the sofa to pull them up, ushering them in the direction of the bathroom. The setter clung to him for a moment, burying his face into Hinata’s hair and rubbing his cheek against the soft, orange locks.

“You should join us, Shou,” he muttered softly. A large, warm hand wrapped gently around his wrist and tugged lightly. It was Daichi, attempting to pull him away from the youngest.

“I can’t do that! I’m cooking dinner!” Hinata replied with a giggle while removing Suga’s arms from around him. He pushed both of his boyfriends towards the bathroom again, continuing to speak. “I’m pretty sure that neither of you want our home being burned down.”

“I’d rather that not happen, thanks,” Daichi replied instantaneously, a tired grin forming on his face.

He pulled the silver-haired male into the bathroom before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the short boy’s mouth. Suga let out a small squawk as Daichi tried to shut the door, and he pushed his way towards the middle blocker, leaning down to kiss him as well. He let his lips linger on Hinata’s for far longer than the brunet had, only separating from him when Daichi grabbed onto the back of his shirt and dragged him away.

Hinata shut the door to the bathroom with a small, adoring sigh and padded across the wooden floor to return to the kitchen. He wished that he could do more to help them feel better, but he couldn’t exactly give them his full attention since he was cooking. He stood in front of the stove for a moment before a sudden idea hit him. A small grin formed on his face, and he began to pull ingredients out of the cupboards and fridge.

* * *

Suga and Daichi relaxed in the bath, letting the heavy steam that filled the room wash over them. The setter was situated between the taller man's legs, his back pressed against Daichi’s chest as the heat from the water helped to ease the tension that had built up in their muscles throughout the day. The pair had only been in the bath for around twenty minutes before there was a knock on the bathroom door. They both turned to look at the door as a voice flowed into the room.

“Can I come in? I come bearing treats!” Hinata called through the door with a cheerful voice.

Their ears almost seemed to perk up at the mention of treats. Had their lovable little ball of sunshine made them sweets?

“Yeah, go ahead!” Daichi replied loudly.

“Okay! Close your eyes!”

They both did so and heard the door slide open. Waiting eagerly, they could hear his soft steps across the tiled floor. The footfalls came to a stop next to them, and there was small vibration through the bath from something being set on the edge of the tub.

“Open your mouths!” He instructed.

Their lips parted, and both of them felt something small being placed in their mouths. They chewed them slowly, savouring the sweet, sugary flavour of the treats; it was almost as if they melted in their mouths. The texture was so familiar and gave away what they were partaking of, causing bright smiles to emerge on the older males’ faces.

“As always, your cookies are the absolute best, Shou,” Suga complimented after swallowing the cookie. A soft smile decorated his face as he and Daichi opened their eyes to stare up at the boy standing next to them. A small wicker basket sat on the edge of the tub, filled to the brim with small, warm, heart-shaped cookies.

“Th-Thanks!” The redhead stuttered out, fidgeting because of the praise. “I know that you both really like eating my cookies when you’re tired, so I thought I’d make you some.”

“We really appreciate that,” Daichi told him, shifting around in the tub, the water sloshing over the sides as he did so. Grabbing two more cookies out of the basket, he shoved one into Suga’s mouth before placing the other one in his own.

“I should probably get back to fixing dinner so that nothing burns.” Hinata leaned down and pressed quick kisses into their wet hair before moving towards the door. He paused in the doorway before turning back to them and adding, “Don’t eat too many cookies before dinner!”

“Yes, yes. We won’t.”

“Good!” Hinata replied with a bright smile, exiting the bathroom and shutting the door with a small click.


End file.
